


Number 46

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: nanny/single parent au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 46

Tyler doesn't have a crush on his boss.

Of course he doesn't. Because that would be unprofessional. And creepy.

Joshua Dun picks up his son and whirls him around, both of them laughing, and Tyler's heart absolutely does not melt.

Crap.

"And I made a picture with paints for you, Daddy!" Will is saying, gesticulating excitedly. "And Mrs. Jonas said it was really good, and showed the whole class!"

"That's awesome, buddy," Josh says, mussing Will's hair. "Do you want to bring it here to show me?"

Will nods eagerly and dashes off to find his painting.

"So, how was your day?" Josh asks, turning to Tyler.

"It was fine. He didn't bite any of his classmates today, if you wanted to know," Tyler says.

Josh snorts. "I didn't think he had, but that's good to know, I suppose."

Will comes racing back with his painting and shows Josh excitedly. Josh seems genuinely interested, and nope, Tyler does not have a crush.

"Can Mr. Tyler stay for dinner, Daddy?" Will asks when he notices Tyler starting to pack up. "Please?"

"I don't know, bud, why don't you ask him?"

"Mr. Tyler!" Will shouts, bouncing over to Josh. "Will you stay for dinner? Please?"

"It's okay with your daddy?" Tyler asks, looking up for confirmation. At Josh's nod, he says, "Sure, Will, I'll stay."

Dinner is pasta that Josh made while Tyler built Lego towers with Will. Tyler wonders if Josh will try to pay him, but realizes that he doesn't really want him to.

Tyler ends up staying after dinner too, long enough to help Josh put Will to bed.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Josh asks, jerking his thumb in the direction of the TV. Tyler hesitates for just a moment before agreeing.

They end up watching some pretty crappy movie that Tyler forgets the name of a couple minutes after watching. He's more absorbed in Josh. And he does not have a crush. Nope.

Josh runs a hand through his hair, sighing slightly, and Tyler doesn't melt into a puddle of unrequited lust/love. No, he does not.

Really. He doesn't.

Tyler's thoughts are derailed completely when Josh pulls the old yawn-and-put-arm-over-shoulder trick.

"Is this okay?" Josh whispers, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Yeah," Tyler whispers back. Josh just nods, rubbing Tyler's shoulder in tiny, careful movements.

They remain in that position for a couple of minutes before Josh hesitantly leans in and kisses Tyler's cheek.

"Is that okay?" Josh asks softly.

Tyler turns to face him. "Yeah," he murmurs. "It's okay."

Josh smiles briefly before leaning in and kissing him.

The kiss starts off chastely, but quickly morphs into something very not-chaste at all. The movie plays on the screen, forgotten as Josh straddles Tyler's hips and licks into Tyler's mouth. Tyler hesitantly slides his hands up under Josh's shirt, and Josh moans, low in his throat.

"I," Tyler says as he pulls back to gasp for air, "I have a crush on you."

"Good," Josh says, "because I have a crush on you too."

They go back to kissing, this time with Josh's hands under Tyler's shirt, groping, and Tyler bucks up into Josh's hips with a groan. He threads his fingers through Josh's curly hair, and Josh grunts as Tyler pulls.

"Daddy?"

Tyler and Josh both freeze, looking over to see Will standing there.

"I couldn't sleep," he says, staring at them with wide eyes.

Josh quickly climbs off of Tyler.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," he says, sounding remarkably put together as he walks Will back to his bedroom.

"Is Mr. Tyler going to be my other Daddy now?" Tyler hears Will ask, and he buries his head in his hands.

"We'll see, buddy," he hears Josh answer. "We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).
> 
>  
> 
> Three more works, and then it's my hundredth! So send in those prompts for me to write so I can get there!


End file.
